Episode 6774 (23rd January 2014)
Plot Ruby, Amelia and Sean arrive home to find the house trashed. Ali storms out, determined to finish it once and for all. Leyla jumps at the chance to look after Jacob, while Alicia dreads telling her she has to move out. Adam offers to wait in at Tug Ghyll for a washing machine delivery while Katie and Vanessa leave to tend to a horse. Megan receives news that the insurance company have accepted that Rachel started the fire at Home Farm. Ali's adamant that Rachel wasn't responsible when she overhears her and Robbie talking about her. Jacob and Leyla relish spending time with each other. Jai meets with the Private Investigator, who tells him he'll be in touch. Ali arrives at the factory to confront Jai. Rishi tries to talk sense into him. Vanessa and Katie arrive back at Tug Ghyll and laugh to find Pete having to help a struggling Adam inside with the washing machine. A dolled-up Harriet arrives to see Dom and Gemma with a bottle of wine. Eric oversleeps and panics to find the restaurant has not been opened, but Val tells him that she's cancelled all the bookings. Rishi explains to Jai that it's better for him if he keeps Ali onside, saying that if she does hear from Rachel, he's more likely to hear about it if Ali is still living in the village and working for him. Harriet tries to help Gemma with her homework but she slopes off uninterested. Dom's unnerved when he realises that Harriet thinks they're on a date. Jai swallows his pride and apologises to Ali, allowing her to have her job and home back, but Jai promises her he'll find Rachel and Archie. Vanessa is intrigued to think Pete is flirting with her. Leyla's gutted when David and Alicia tells her that they need her to move out. When Vanessa arrives back home, he asks her to pretend that they're involved romantically to put Harriet off. Vanessa seems more than happy to oblige but Harriet overhears and leaves shamefaced. Ali finds herself telling Dan the truth about Rachel being blackmailed by Declan and Charity when he accuses her of being selfish. Val tells Eric the truth about her affair with Ian in Portugal, but stops short of telling him about her potentially having HIV. Eric shrugs it off saying he forgives her as he was with Brenda at the time; she's concerned when he has a coughing fit. Dan promises Ali that now he knows the truth they're in it together and they'll find a way of making it right. Cast Regular cast *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Private Investigator - Charlie Dickinson Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge/stairs, restaurant *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden, living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front garden, living room, kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen *Tenant House - Hallway, living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office Notes *Viewing Figures: 7,020,000 viewers (17th place) Memorable dialogue Vanessa Woodfield: "Yeah, well we're waiting for a washing machine to be delivered, what do you expect?" Adam Barton: "Well, I can wait for the delivery." Vanessa Woodfield: "Ooh, I dunno, it's.. complicated. You'll have to, er, sign something." --- Finn Barton: "Are you sure it's safe to leave you two alone?" Eric Pollard: "Oh, we're not alone! No, we've got Valerie's split personality to keep us company." Finn Barton: "Well, I'll make sure I'm in early tomorrow then. Clean the bloodstains before breakfast." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes